


For Every Occasion

by coruscates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fill in the gaps, Flowers, Fluff, Follows canon mostly with some tweaks, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Secret Admirer, Slow Burn, Somewhat, Viktor being lowkey extra thirsty af, Well not really, Yurio side-eyeing Viktor and his extra ways, Yuuri being his oblivious self, and lots of them, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coruscates/pseuds/coruscates
Summary: They all started coming ever since his loss at Nationals. Yuuri doesn't understand why the effort. Was the sender that dedicated?  He appreciates it but why would they go through lengths just to send those to him? It doesn't make sense.In which Yuuri has a secret admirer...well maybe not so secret





	1. Gardenias

I.

They started coming a few months since his disgraceful performance at the Sochi Grand Prix Final. The first one however was very timely, coinciding with his latest disappointing stint at the Japanese Nationals. He totally bombed both his programs. Having been overcome with stress and anxiety the night before, he tried eating away the voices in his head telling him all the worst but it was no use. Not even the taste of tamago and pork in his mouth could melt away his insecurities. It made him feel worse. In fact, the sour tinge of what he had eaten stung the back of his throat as he skated one of the most lackluster programs he had ever performed. Scratch that, he skated the most embarrassing programs in the history of figure skating. He really wanted to give it his all. That was part of his goal. Even as he was skating those hard-put programs, he tried to pull himself up from his slump but his thoughts kept pulling down his skates, making him heavier than he actually was and making him flub _every_ _single jump_.  He was a failure (at least that’s what Yuuri thinks).

(Japanese Sports Media thought he was injured….but really all he was is mentally weak.)

(Yuuri didn’t bother to read the last lines of hope written at the bottom of the article. He was tired.)

(Again, _mentally weak_.)

He heaved a big sigh, gaze falling on nowhere particularly. He sat, shoulders slumped on the bench of the locker room. He thought that he could’ve redeemed himself. He really did. However, the thoughts that brewed in his head last night had a different idea. Or actually, they had the right idea all along on what was going to happen the next day. Looking back at last night’s mistake, Yuuri let his unshed tears finally fall. Thankfully, the locker room had long been abandoned by his fellow skaters. He at least could let everything out in peace.

If there was something way below the title “Figure Skating’s Greatest Failure”, Yuuri would probably be leagues below it. That was what Yuuri deemed he deserved. Yuuri knows he should stop putting himself down. Yuuri continues to do so anyway. His thoughts supplying back-up to every swirling emotion inside his chest.

After all, it was him who stuffed himself full the night before. It was his hands which grasped the chopsticks, his mouth which opened to swallow, and his wallet which gave away almost every single yen found inside it.  It was **him** who blew it in the end.

Now, he has months off considering he won’t qualify for Four Continents and Worlds.

Tears continued to drip down his cheeks. The more he replayed his earlier performance, the more his silent cries turned into violent sobs. How was he supposed to pick himself up from this? Can he even go back to skating with what he just did out there? Can he even show his face back home after letting everyone down once again? Yuuri wasn’t ready for all of this to come crashing down on him. He was splintering into pieces.

The sound of careful footsteps caused him to stop a sob clawing out of his chest. The tears didn’t stop falling though. Sniffling as he composed himself, he turned around. To his surprise, Celestino stood behind him carrying what appeared to be…a _bouquet_? Yuuri studied his coach with wide eyes and mouth agape. ‘ _Weren’t the bouquets collected by the younger skaters earlier_?’ With a soft smile Celestino handed Yuuri the assortment of white flowers wrapped in pastel blue paper.

“C-Celestino-sensei?” Yuuri asked. It came out as a raspy whisper.

“A delivery man handed this to me a few hours after your skate.” His coach explained. “It was weird actually. You’d expect your fans to throw it on the ice right after your skate. I guess this one came in a bit late.” Celestino ended with a light lilt on his voice.

Yuuri was speechless. It was just as Celestino said. It was weird for Yuuri to have received this bouquet after his time on the ice. However, what made it even more peculiar was the fact that it was delivered on hand. Was the sender not around the arena during Yuuri’s skate? Yuuri held the bouquet as he gazed at in confusion. His hands ran carefully through the white petals swirling around the center of each flower. It was out of the blue but nevertheless, _beautiful_.

“They’re called gardenias, Yuuri. I must say, it’s a nice change from the usual roses you get isn’t it?”

Celestino made light of the situation. He knew how Yuuri could get from not meeting expectations _especially_ his own. He knew also that Yuuri was capable of so much more. Convincing his student that he can still achieve his dreams is something Celestino will not back down from.

“Y-yes, sensei, but why would they--”

_‘Why would they even send me this after everything I’ve done?’_

Yuuri’s hand suddenly felt the soft card wedged between some of the flowers. He pulled it out and stared at the message written on it.

 

_Don’t give up!_

_You’ve already gotten so far.  You’re amazing, Yuuri. I’m sure you still have more to show on the ice._

_You can get even better._

**-B**

Yuuri read the print over and over again. His mind couldn’t wrap around what he was reading. It was rare for Yuuri to receive a letter in his bouquets. However, when he does receive one, they usually go along the lines of ‘You were great!’, ‘Teach me senpai!!! <3’, ‘I’m rooting for you this season’ and ‘I hope to skate as well as you.’ Not only did the sender compliment him…the sender encouraged him to move forward.

Over his shoulder, Celestino smiled softly as he watched his student absorb the words written on the card. His student was still uncomfortable with receiving praise but he’s glad that there are people aside from him who support Yuuri wholeheartedly.

 “Yuuri, they’re right about you, you know?” Celestino clapped his hand on his shoulder. “You still have it. We still have next season, after all.”

Celestino hoped that Yuuri would continue skating. He’ll stand by his student until he achieved his dream. However, Yuuri looked dully at the card and placed it back inside the bouquet, his expression unreadable. Silently, he stood up placing the bouquet back in Celestino’s arms.

“Thank you, sensei.”

He gave a sad smile and bow to his coach and left to shower.

 Under the spray of the shower, Yuuri’s mind remained muddled. He leant his forehead against the white granite. Looking back, he bombed the GPF, and now self-destructed in his own territory. Yuuri didn’t know that it was possible to pull yourself down even more until he had proven it to himself. To him, at this point he truly lacked the grace, skill and beauty of a great skater. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he still dreams of facing Viktor Nikiforov on the same ice. He wants to show his skating, the skating which was born because of **him**. He wanted to be recognized, remembered. But with everything that has happened throughout the years, Yuuri can say to himself that he has never done anything noteworthy in the sport. His career was riddled with downs and lackluster finishes. He had slowly climbed to the top, only to trip on his own feet and fall down. Can he really still skate after all this? Two words continue to whisper inside his head.

_‘I can’t.’_

* * *

 

**_Gardenias: You are lovely, secret love_ **

* * *

 


	2. Daffodils & Lavender Roses

The third one (yes, third) arrived on a day he didn’t actually want to wake up to. He wished he had paid more attention at the rink the other night instead of throwing himself into his idol’s free skate. He wished he had noticed three distinct tufts of brown hair hanging over the barrier of the rink. Yuuko had called the onsen to pass on to his mother that she was terribly sorry for what her scheming triplets have done, apologizing profusely as she scolded her children.

_“Hiroko-obasan, we are really sorry the triplets uploaded the video…Axel, Lutz and Loop also want to say they’re sorry for all the trouble they caused (‘Sorry, Yuuri.’ All three girls chorused. ‘But Yuuri you’re going to skate again right!!?’ ‘You can do it, Yuuuri!!’ ‘Yuuri go, go!’). Hahaha, anyway my girls tend to really get ahead of themselves. I’m sorry for that. Can you please pass it on to Yuuri, oba-san? We’re really sorry. We know how much he likes his privacy.”_

What the triplets may have deemed harmless at first made Yuuri want to crawl under his sheets and disappear forever.

(He might just try and do just that. Maybe there’s a blackhole hidden within his sheets where he can willingly launch himself into and disappear forever.)

 Nevertheless, Yuuri never blamed the Nishigoris for what had happened. They still stand by him no matter what.  He’ll stand by them as well.

He has been awake for more than an hour now which was unusual given that since he wasn’t training he would usually just sleep in until his mother coaxed him out of bed. He had returned home for a few days now after finally finishing his degree. (The competitions made him miss out a lot). Thankfully, what followed his loss at Nationals was smooth sailing at his university. It was the calm right after the storm.

Everything was relatively mundane as he finished his degree. He had managed to finish just in time to join in the annual graduation ceremony. He had called his mother as soon as he received the news.

_“Oh Yuuri, it seems like I can’t make it to your graduation. Your otou-san slipped near the onsen the other night. We’re at the local hospital now. He may have to be confined for a week to recover.” His mother’s voice sounded so sorry._

_“Oh…it’s alright okaa-san. I hope otou-san will get better soon.” Yuuri couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice. Well, he can never really hide anything from his mother._

_“Yuuri, I’m really sorry. We all wanted to see you as soon as possible.”_

_“No, no, it’s fine okaa-san. I am coming home soon anyway.”_

_“Yuuri…”_

_“It’s really fine, okaa-san.” He let out a light laugh._

_“Ok, ok Yuuri. Once you get home, I’ll make you lots of katsudon, ok?”_

_“Thank you, kaa-chan.”_

Unfortunately, his father had slipped and broke his leg at the onsen. His mother had to look after him while the doctors fussed over them at the hospital. He was really excited to see his mother once again. Even if he couldn’t see Vicchan one last time, the idea of seeing his family again made Yuuri’s shoulders feel a lot less heavy.

(He still misses the bark that he would hear each time he got home).

He was alone on his graduation day. All his fellow graduates had their families with them as they took pictures around the venue. His heart stung as he missed his family in Hasetsu, watching others blankly as he walked through the hall. He was about to leave the venue to continue packing up when a fellow graduate had called out to him.

_“Katsuki-san! Someone’s looking for you.”_

_As far as he knew, he wasn’t exactly close to anyone in the university nor did he know anyone well enough due to the fact that he had continued part of his studies abroad._

_“Eh?”_

_Yuuri turned around and was once again met with a bouquet. Yellow flowers were wrapped in white scented paper, long stems tied together with a red ribbon with leaves poking out between the petals._

_“Good day, sir! You must be Katsuki Yuuri, right?” The man carrying the bouquet before him asked._

_All Yuuri could do was nod dumbly._

_“Would you please sign over here?” The man pulled out a clipboard._

_“O-Okay.” Yuuri was too surprised and confused to ask questions and signed on the paper._

_“Alright, that’s it for the delivery.” The man placed the clipboard inside his bag. “Thank you sir! Hope you love those flowers.” He bowed and proceeded to walk off._

_Yuuri studied the arrangement in his hands, feeling the petals graze over his fingers. At the center of the bouquet was another card._

_It’s not the end, there’s still a lot more to come_ _:)_

**_-B_ **

The sender was the same as the one who had sent him gardenias during Nationals.

_‘How did they know I was here? Am I being stalked?’ Yuuri thought as he shuddered remembering such incidents occurring before._

_‘Hopefully, they aren’t one of those obsessive fans’. Remembering that incident with that pop group and the fan with a chainsaw made him shudder even more. Seriously, what is up with people these days?_

Nonetheless, he had kept the bouquet seeing as there was nothing suspicious about it as he had examined it. It still made him uncomfortable though that this ‘B’ was able to send this to him on a very private day.

But anyway, even if he didn’t know who sent it, the flowers did make his day a little bit better.

****

* * *

 

**_Daffodils: New beginnings_ **

****

* * *

 

Yuuri stared at the walls of his room, plastered with his idol’s face. Even with what had happened, he could never deny the fact that he once again fell in love with skating. The rush he felt as he skated Viktor’s routine was more powerful than the adrenaline that ran through his veins as he skated, trying to emulate the story which Viktor had decided to incorporate into his routine. It was as if he was on the ice with Viktor himself, mirroring each other’s movements and expressions. The same way he imagined it when he was younger. Despite not watching the live broadcast, Yuuri was sure that Viktor had kept his winning streak…and he was right. How couldn’t he? With a routine as heart-tugging as his, he would already have the gold medal around his neck even before he stepped on the ice.

(Yuuri has to remind himself to watch the replay again later.)

(Competing or not, Yuuri has every right to fanboy and eat bowls of katsudon as he engraves to his mind Viktor Nikiforov’s _figure_ skating.)

Sighing as he turned to his side, his eyes bore holes into Viktor’s face. He has to find a way to skate again. He has to face him on the same ice. It was humiliating, Yuuri had to admit, when he had first met Viktor on the way out of the arena. Being mistaken as a fan was a slap on his face as a competitor and a stab on his heart as a fan. He has to redeem himself but Yuuri doesn’t know where to start exactly. Sure, skating Viktor’s program was a testament to how much he loved skating. However, it didn’t exactly give him clues on how to kickstart his career once again.

Honestly, he was still a tad bit intimidated by the possibility of never getting recognized by his idol. Couple that with a Junior World Champion shouting at him to retire because of his incompetence. Yuuri wasn’t that confident to really start over again despite having his love for the sport back. However, one thing is for sure: what he needs now is a push in the right direction.

As Yuuri thought about the past few months, his mother’s knocks and calls woke him up from his daydreams.

“Yuuri, don’t hole up in your room. Help shovel snow!”

Yuuri reluctantly peeled himself off the oh-so-inviting comfort of his bed.

“Snow?” Yuuri sat up as he adjusted his glasses. He turned to his side and opened his curtains only to be greeted a view blanketed by white.

“But it’s already April?” Yuuri said to himself as he opened his phone to read up on the news.

Removing himself from his blanket, he was assaulted by the surge of cold. He heaved a sigh as he let his bare feet touch the floor. Thankfully, the floors of the onsen were heated. However, the cold still managed to seep through the walls of Yuuri’s room. Yuuri didn’t really have anything to do on that day. He definitely wasn’t planning to hole up in his room either.

(But the cold permeating his room coupled with all the lights out, Yuuri couldn’t deny that it was very, _very_ tempting to do just so.)

It was a normal, lazy day for Yuuri, that’s all.

He steps out of his room bundled in his usual brown jacket and proceeds to take the shovel conveniently placed just outside the storage room. Honestly, he wasn’t in any mood to do anything. He would rather bundle up in his bed and try to scroll through the aftermath of his viral video. Emphasis on ‘ _try_ ’.

He sighed to himself as he walked to the entrance of the onsen.

Needless to say, the following events nearly had him faint or give him a heart attack or both.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t a normal day for Yuuri.

Snow in April? He should’ve been up on his toes the moment he saw the view outside his window. Because, that was the signal that the day was far from normal and he should probably get himself mentally checked as soon as possible.

Maybe that would’ve stopped him from nearly fainting from seeing Vicchan’s larger doppelganger and its owner.

‘Fuck, its **_owner_.** ’

 Yuuri is convinced that this day is all just a really nice dream. Yuuri swore that after all those bowls of katsudon last night, all that juicy goodness went to his brain and made him end up having a wish-fulfilling scenario playing in his head. Imagine it, _the_ Viktor Nikiforov, standing buck-naked (yes, _naked_ ) in a hot spring, extending his hand to you and proclaiming that he will coach you with a flirty wink. What magic in the universe made him end up in this situation? Was he an offering to some god and this was some compensation before he gets eaten alive the next day? What did he do to dream up all this nonsense?

Yuuri slaps himself twice, _thrice_ as he stared at the man in olive robes sleeping and cuddling his dog on the floor.

“This is a really nice dream, a really, _really_ nice dream…but this is too much I really want to wake up now--”

Minako pinches him **_hard_**.

Needless to say, he screeched. His ballet instructor may look fragile but beneath her looks lies a monster. He really is thankful for everything she has done for him and her unwavering support throughout the years. His mother may not always be around to cheer him on but Minako does an excellent job at being his Stage mom. Stage mom or not, her strength is still inhuman.

“Minako-sensei, this is great and all but if you’ll excuse me I’ll just run far--”       

Minako pulls him down to his seat before he can run away to who knows where. Yuuri knows enough about his teacher to know he shouldn’t bother trying anymore.

“Look at it this way, Yuuri.” Minako started with her pep talk. “After all that bad luck during Sochi and Nationals,”

Yuuri flinched and bowed his head, trying to pull his mind away from those failures he committed the past months.

“This is a chance for a new beginning for you! Things may have gone off road before but look! Viktor sees something in you. Like I said: he chose you, Yuuri. He chose **_you_**.”

Yuuri heaved a sigh. He can’t deny the fact that thought made his heart swell with so many emotions. He placed a hand on his chest, trying to calm his heart as he gazed at his ‘coach’.

(Somewhere in the back of his mind, his fanboy self is taking multiple pictures and screaming at the fact that this is all actually happening.)

“I know, Minako-sensei. It’s just a lot to take in.” Yuuri said closing his eyes. He may think of this as some dream but he has to admit, it was something he didn’t exactly want to wake up from.  

‘I never thought that he would ever be interested in me…and to think this all actually real.’

“I won’t run away anymore.” Yuuri spoke firmly. ‘I am not going to waste this opportunity.’

Minako smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

His idol wasn’t everything he had dreamed of. He was _way_ beyond that… along with some things he never expected from him. Not only did he manage to catch Yuuri off guard but he also proved himself to be one of the most eccentric people he has ever met. The man followed him everywhere, demanding that he give him a tour of his home, asking the weirdest questions and listening with utmost enthusiasm and glee.

_“Yuuri, since I am your coach. It’s best if you show me around right?” Viktor started, placing a hand on his hip and a finger to his lip_.

_“S-sure.”_

_“Lead the way, Yuuri~”_

_Viktor almost succeeded in clinging onto his back. Thankfully, Yuuri had enough instinct to step forward as fast as he can._

He oversteps Yuuri’s comfort zone most of the time, preferring to be at least a 6 inch ruler away from Yuuri’s existence. In fact, right after he had caressed his hand and tilted his chin to meet his eyes, Viktor became even more persistent in staying close to Yuuri (despite Yuuri’s attempts at putting just a wee bit more distance). Don’t get him wrong, Yuuri is absolutely thrilled that Viktor is here but accepting intimate physical contact is not one of his strong suits. (You can blame that on his stay in Detroit).

He and his coach, _‘Wow, this is really happening...’,_ were sitting on the floor of his family’s private dining room. They were in the midst of discussing the details of their coach and student relationship, clarifying schedules and training methods.

“By the way, regarding your weight, Yuuri. Despite how _adorable_ you are right now, we will have to work you back to your ideal weight during the GPF. A diet would work for this and a bit more exercise, am I right?”

Viktor despite his carefree disposition is very thorough when it comes to skating and off-ice training.

“Y-yes, coach. I’ll be alright. I am used to managing my weight.” Along with prying himself from the refrigerator whenever he had the urge to stress eat. If it’s for the sake of his skating, Yuuri would gladly compensate.

“What time do you usually jog in the morning Yuuri?” Viktor had a small notebook taken out and was currently drafting out their schedule.

“Uhm…around 8 I guess?” Yuuri wasn’t one to wake up before dawn. He was typically alright with the heat of the mid-morning sun during his runs.

“I see. We will have to adjust that seeing as we will start from the basics, build up your strengths and polish your jumps.” Viktor tapped the end of the pencil against the notebook. “I’ll move up your runs to 7 am. Although, it’s physically better to run a bit later, we’ll have to be on the dot to prepare you for the GPF. ”

“Yes, coach.” Talking about these with Viktor made adrenaline rush in his veins. Yuuri could feel that heady excitement that came with the chance of proving himself. It made him feel ready to step up to meet Viktor’s expectations. The idea of training and learning under Viktor excited him and fueled his dream to prove himself at the GPF.

“I guess that is all we’ll discuss for now regarding training.” Viktor closed the notebook and placed it neatly on the table.

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t realize how mentally tiring it was to converse with your idol—coach.  They had clarified quite a lot. Now, all Yuuri wants to do is to head back to bed. He needs to take a rest from all the rush.

 “Yuuri.” For some reason, Viktor’s voice sounded lower and a bit louder.

“Y-yes, coach?”

Viktor inched his face closer to Yuuri’s. Yuuri didn’t notice when exactly had Viktor moved from his spot across him to beside him.

Viktor placed his lips near Yuuri’s ear, his breath fanning out against Yuuri.

“Call me Viktor.”

Yuuri could feel every drop of blood in his body rush to his face. His face must be steaming hot. How was it possible that the man who randomly asked him whether he brushed his teeth before or after breakfast and the man considered one of the world’s most eligible bachelor and god of figure skating existed in one body?

“Y-yes, coach—I-I mean Viktor.”

Pulling back, Viktor wore a smile on his face as he gazed at Yuuri. He stood up, saying that he’ll head back to his room for now and unpack some of his things for the night.

Yuuri followed Viktor out of the dining room only to come face to face with his older sister. Mari wore a knowing smirk on her face as she stared down her little brother. Aside from being happy about everything that is happening to her brother, she is guilty of being highly amused with everything she had just witnessed.

“Good luck, Yuuri.” Mari patted his shoulder. “I heard it wasn’t just _inspiration_ which brought him here _._ If you know what I mean, dear brother.”

“Mari-neechan!” Yuuri’s face heated up even more at his sister’s suggestion. His sister only laughed at him as she walked away, going back to finish cleaning around the onsen.

Yuuri placed his hands over his face as he tried to compose himself. Viktor was here to coach him. _Strictly_ coach him. He’s not going to let his sister’s teasing get to him. He marched towards his room, brisk walking past Viktor’s room ( _‘How convenient.’_ ) and immediately shutting the door behind his back.

He let out a sigh. He was finally safe back in his room. He can finally collect himself and rest from all the embarrassment he had to endure for the day. He slumped against the door, suddenly feeling all of his energy leave him.

“Yuuri~” The call from outside his room made him jump onto his feet. A few knocks sounded against his door.

“Yuuri! Let’s sleep together.” Sleep? _Together_? Yuuri’s head was short-circuiting from just hearing those words.   “As your coach, there’s so much I need to learn about you!”

(As far as Yuuri knew, students and coaches don’t sleep together in the same room.)

“NO!” Yuuri braced himself against the door, fearing that Viktor may barge inside his room. His eyes widened as he caught sight of all his posters and he proceeded to tear down everything in an unimaginable speed.

“Yuuri! Yuuri~ Yuuri…” Thankfully, Viktor had stopped knocking. For a moment, he heard Viktor’s voice tilt in disappointment. He almost sounded like a kicked puppy. Hopefully, he returned back to his room before he could see the posters cradled in Yuuri’s hands.

Yuuri wasn’t imagining any of this. Everything was real. His idol noticed him. A smile crept up on Yuuri’s face at the thought.

As Yuuri placed all his posters under his bed (where hopefully no one especially Viktor will ever find), he caught a glimpse of something familiar wrapped in pastel paper on his desk, right next to his beloved cactus.

After triple checking his posters’ hiding place, he stood up and made his way to his desk. He carefully took the bouquet into his hands, the scent of the lavender tinted roses assaulting his senses. Another card stood right in the middle:

_I’m in love with the way your body makes music._

**-B**

_P.S. That step sequence made everything even more beautiful_

****

* * *

 

**_Lavender roses: Love at First Sight, fascination and adoration_ **

* * *

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins
> 
> Headcanon that Yuuko probably has a huge following on YouTube and that’s why Yuuri’s video managed to become viral in such a short period of time. She may not be pro but she is still the queen of all skating otaku.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing of training scheds for figure skating aside from on ice and off ice training (ballet). I think they vary for skaters in general but there is usually a recommended time limit for it. Anyway, just assume the morning runs aren’t that ‘heavy’ and are mostly for getting Yuuri back to ideal weight.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


	3. Red Carnations, Camellias and Poppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Is he really impulsive?’ Yuuri had thought as Viktor decided to make them compete for his bid in coaching. Unfortunately, his nerves had gotten rattled once again. The day was a whirlwind of events and his thoughts had decided to also twist and turn inside his head.

III.

 

Yuri Plisetsky had arrived earlier with a roar. As much as he had faith that Viktor knew what he was doing, he couldn’t help but feel shaken knowing that his to-be coach had also made a promise with the young teen. ‘Is he really impulsive?’ Yuuri had thought as Viktor decided to make them compete for his bid in coaching. Unfortunately, his nerves had gotten rattled once again. The day was a whirlwind of events and his thoughts had decided to also twist and turn inside his head.

(Thankfully, Yuuko had said that he was still allowed to skate whenever he wants at the rink. It’s a privilege that he will always be thankful for.)

Yuuri skated lazily around the rink. He wanted to silence the thoughts shouting in his head, telling him how out of match he is with Junior World Champion. Skating alone at the rink seemed to be the most effective way to achieve catharsis. He has to shake off these words repeating themselves over and over again at how much he lacks in his skating if he wants to skate with more confidence.

However, Yuuri knew he was at a clear disadvantage. Yuri having known Viktor personally for a longer time can probably adjust to Viktor’s standards better than he ever could. But what _if?_

What if he can actually meet Viktor’s expectations?

What if he could skate the way which drew Viktor to him?

What if _he_ could **surprise** the Living Legend himself?

It was those small what ifs which mingled themselves with every negative thought which had kept him going. However, his mind seemed hell-bent on pulling him down whenever he aspired to be more than his average self.

What if he can actually meet Viktor’s expectations?

_‘What if I can only be lower than them?’_

What if he could skate the way which drew Viktor to him?

_‘What if I skate way more horribly than I ever did?’_

What if he could _surprise_ the Living Legend himself?

_‘What if I couldn’t?’_

Yuuri couldn’t deny that he wanted to prove himself to him. It was something he had always dreamed of: to stand on the same level as his idol. The lazy circles he’s been skating in seems to go the way his mind has been reeling ever since Viktor had assigned himself to be his coach. Hopefully, he will break out of this, even for just a little while. Even just enough to show the skating which made him who he is. Just enough to prove who he can be to Viktor.

He may be at war with his thoughts but even Yuuri knows that he couldn’t let himself lose this opportunity.

He will do his best to be the great skater Viktor believes he could be.

Or at the very least… ** _try_**.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri had arrived home late that night. His family had gotten used to his routine so he had arrived home with all the lights out. He walked towards his bedroom hoping to get some sleep as soon as he lays down on his mattress. Quietly, he walked along the corridor…only to be stopped by Viktor.  

“Yuuuuuri…I didn’t expect you here this late.” Viktor smiled as he walked towards Yuuri.

(Viktor doesn’t know that Yuuri had been binging on his video games until 4 am before he had arrived in Hasetsu.)

(He probably shouldn’t.)

“H-hi, Viktor.” Yuuri backed away a bit from the Russian. He still wasn’t quite used to his presence after these few weeks. After all, your idol suddenly appearing in your home out of the blue is something that usually only occurs in dreams. His face probably had gained a bad habit of turning red each time they spoke.

(‘I’m still in denial that all of this is happening.’)

“I was actually looking for you earlier.” Viktor spoke casually.

“Oh? What for?” Yuuri’s brows arched up in surprise.

“Well, I was hoping to talk to you a bit more, that’s all.” Viktor must have waited for him. “But you must be tired, I’ll just--”

“W-we can talk more. I mean if you want to. Right now? Haha.” Yuuri almost slapped himself at how awkward he was at this.

“Ok.” Viktor gave him a reassuring smile as he walked towards the open area facing the onsen’s garden. The Russian looked back at him gesturing him to sit beside him on the wooden floor. The view of the night sky during spring was beautiful. The cherry blossom petals were illuminated by the soft light emanating from the moon. The stars twinkled in the distance as the scene was accompanied the soft murmur of the sound of crickets.

Yuuri sat down as he admired the view alongside Viktor. For a while, he had forgotten what it felt like to sit still and just bask in the scenery.

He turned to look at Viktor, gaze fixed on the night sky. Yuuri, as if in a trance studied his coach’s feature for the first time. His hair glinted with the light from the sky. His skin pale with just a shy tinge of pink, probably still adjusting to Hasetsu’s climate. His nose had the same adorable tint on the tip. His lips were shaped into a small smile. His eyes shined a bit under the light, glowing a bright blue. For everything that makes Viktor so entrancing, so _welcoming_ , his blue eyes seemed utterly distant. As if, he was looking for something so far out of reach.

 “What got you into ice skating, Yuuri?” Viktor spoke lowly. The timbre of his voice suddenly igniting a light chill to Yuuri’s spine.

“You.” Yuuri breathed.

Before Yuuri realized what he had said, before he could _even_ take back what he said, Viktor turned to him with a look of utmost elation.

“Really!?”

“W-wait I mean- Ugh. Um. Yes?” Yuuri gave up. There was no going back from what he had just blurted out.

Viktor let out a short laugh. At that moment, Yuuri felt something warm bloom in his chest.

“Don’t worry, Yuuri I already knew. Your mother seems to really love sharing things about you.”

Yuuri groaned as he buried his face in his face. He really loved his mother as much as she love him. Sometimes though, she just can’t help but share the _adorable_ quirks her dear son has.

“It sounds even better hearing it from you…But to be honest, I knew it ever since I first saw you skate.” Viktor looked ahead as he recalled. “It was like watching you dance the same steps while creating a different song altogether. I think I’m in love with the way you skate, Yuuri.”

“T-thank you!” Yuuri felt his face heat up once again. He was never that good at receiving compliments. “I love y—I mean I love the way you skate too!” Yuuri wants to facepalm himself from blurting out too much and blurting out the wrong things at the most awkward of times. He could feel his face burn even more.

(If Yuuri hadn’t closed his eyes from embarrassment, he would’ve seen Viktor’s smile grow into a grin.)

“Thanks, Yuuri.” Viktor said as Yuuri opened one eye at a time before fully looking at him.

They sat there for a while in surprisingly companionable silence. Yuuri never imagined that he would have this chance to speak this casually to Viktor. Viktor had always seemed out of reach. Tonight however, Yuuri realized it wasn’t always the case.

Viktor yawned. It was getting late. They would have to be up early tomorrow for practice with Yuri. Knowing the teen’s temper, he proceeded to stand up.

“It’s a bit late now, don’t you think, Yuuri?”He held out his hand for Yuuri. Yuuri slowly took it as he stood up himself.  “We should rest.”

“Yeah…I guess this is goodnight Viktor.”

“Good night, Yuuri.”

As Yuuri closed the door, he heard Viktor speak, muffled by the door.

_“You are a beautiful skater, Katsuki Yuuri.”_

The next morning he was greeted by red flowers in bloom.

 

* * *

 

 

**Red Carnation: My heart aches for you, admiration**

 

* * *

 

“I still don’t get what the old man even sees in you.” Yuri broke the silence during dinner.

It was just the two of them now. Yuuri calmly eating his share of vegetables and grilled fish and Yuri outright devouring his second bowl of katsudon. Apparently, Viktor had left to try out Nagahama ramen effectively leaving his two students to their devices.

“I’ve said it before and now I’ll say it again. An incompetent figure skater on the verge of retirement. That’s what I see.” He pointed sharply pointed his spoon at Yuuri.

From the moment Yuri Plisetsky had arrived, Yuuri was under extreme scrutiny. Considering that Yuri had flown to Japan as soon as he heard news of his senior staying at an onsen, Yuri thought he had every right to have Viktor choreographing his routines for his senior debut. Especially when the Living Legend himself promised that he would do so.

“I still don’t get why Viktor is here either but—“ Yuuri spoke as he did earlier. 

“You don’t get it!? How can you not fucking get it!?”

Yuri shot up from his seat and jabbed a finger to Yuuri’s chest.

“You **_seduced_** the idiot. And that idiot is an even bigger idiot than I thought he was…So now we’re here half way across the world in a pig’s den. That moron.”

Regardless of what he had said, Yuri in all his pseudo-bravado was intimidated. Yuri had been there at Sochi. Despite all those falls during his performance, he saw the raw potential the older had. Katsuki Yuuri had qualified in the GPF. He was only starting his senior debut. However, he isn’t going to lose the chance of having a podium-placing debut. For now, he knew he was all bark, no bite, considering he is talking down to a Senior Grand Prix Final finalist. He’d decided that he’d bare his claws for now, hoping it would coax Viktor back to Russia with him.  If Viktor had seen something in Katsuki, Yuri had every right to fight back and bring Viktor back to Russia with him.

Even if he had to stand under a waterfall all day. Even if he had to get hit by a stick at temple again and again, all for the sake of gaining his sense of Agape.

(Yuri will never understand Viktor’s methods and how the hell they all manage to work).

Yuuri had let out a tired sigh.

“We have no choice but to go with what he says I guess.”

Yuri shrugged in agreement.

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearing the end of the day, Viktor had made them go through their programs in turns, polishing each and every step, spin and jump. Yuuri had made quite the progress with his jumps thanks to Yuri showing him proper technique in landing the Salchow. Yuuri was glad despite their rivalry that the younger agreed to show it to him. Viktor had called out to them, signaling the end of practice for the day. Yuri skated ahead of Yuuri, sharing a look with Viktor before going on his way.

‘Odd.’ Yuuri thought.

“Yuuri~” Viktor greeted him as he arrived at the gates “I see you’ve gotten better at landing your jumps. However, we have to polish that last combination if we want a cleaner routine. Over-rotating that last triple won’t do you any good. Nonetheless, you’ve done well for today.”

Yuuri wasn’t exactly listening. He remained quiet as he placed his skate guards over his skates, leaning on the barrier as Viktor said his critique. The exhibition was nearing and for some reason he couldn’t put himself back into full focus. Yuuri could see that Yuri had almost mastered his routine whereas he still couldn’t land the Salchow 50% of the time. He’s needs to up his game soon. He’ll do everything he can to. _Hopefully._

“Yuuri…” A gloved hand grasped his shoulder and blue eyes stared right back at him.

“What is on your mind?” Viktor locked his gaze with him. A firm hand on his shoulder grounding him in his place. Yuuri was suddenly aware of how close they were. He noticed how exactly blue Viktor’s eye were (There was a tinge of green mingling with the blue which made his eyes all the more brighter).He could feel the warm puff of Viktor’s breath as he spoke and the heat emanating from Viktor’s body.

“…Nothing, Viktor.” Yuuri pulled away, feeling a rush of heat travelling to his cheeks. 

Viktor held him in his gaze for a while before giving a small smile.

“If you say so, Yuuri.” Viktor gave way for Yuuri to go ahead into the locker rooms.

“Yuuri… remember, you are still my student.” That made Yuuri stop in his tracks.

“I am here to help you in whatever way I can.”

 

* * *

 

 

The walk to the locker room was quiet. The pair’s hands brushing over each other’s as they walked. Viktor didn’t seem to mind it at all but Yuuri couldn’t shake his awkwardness at the feeling of it all. (For some reason, Yuuri’s hands itched to chase the warmth each time skin brushed against skin).

 “Oi, Katsudon.”

The sight inside the locker room caught Yuuri by surprise. The edgy teen who had bluntly criticized his earlier attempts at the salchow stood before him with a bouquet of red flowers over his shoulder. The sight was something out of a shoujo manga.

The teen then threw the bouquet into Yuuri’s arms.

“…Huh? Yurio!?” Yuuri was shocked. The kid hated him (well, not really). Why would the kid even bother giving a bouquet out of all things to him?

“Ahhh, Yurio how thoughtful.” Viktor ruffled Yurio’s head as he threw an arm over the younger.

“I hate you.” Yurio placed his hood over his head. Viktor just smiled as he continued to muss the top of the younger’s head.

“Thanks, Yurio.” Yuuri said smiling softly as he fixed the bouquet in his arms. Yuuri had always felt that there was something soft hidden under all that teenage angst and edge. Maybe this is a sign of their truce?

“It’s _Yuri_ and tch, it’s not me who you should be thanking.” Yuri side-eyed his senior rinkmate. A thought had crossed Yuuri’s head watching the two before him but before Yuuri could ask any questions, Viktor casually leans against Yuuri’s side, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

“Well now, Yurio ‘thank you’ is still a ‘thank you. Right Yuuri?” Viktor winked at his student. His face was unbelievably close. Yuuri’s face was painted with a red hue as he nodded dumbly at Viktor’s question. (His idol doesn’t know a thing about personal space. Not that Yuuri is totally complaining.)

‘My face is too hot. I hope he doesn’t feel it. Please don’t let him notice it.’

“I don’t know how I managed to put up with this crap.” Yuri had proceeded to go back to packing his things inside his sports bag. 

“Both of you are fucking idiots.”

“Ah, Yurio, it’s too soon to say that. Right, Yuuri?”

“V-Viktor!”                                                                                                   

 _“Disgusting_.”

“This is the last time I’m doing any favors.” Yuri grumbled as he grabbed his things and stomped out of the locker room, slamming the door on his way out. 

_‘If this will make the old man stop pining like a lovesick idiot, then fuck it.’_

* * *

 

 

**Red Camellia: You’re a flame in my heart**

* * *

 

It was D-day for Yuuri. The day where Viktor decides who he’ll coach for the rest of the season. Needless to say, Yuuri was overcome with his nerves. His fingers twiddling against each other, his leg bouncing restlessly as he waited for the preparations to end. The whole rink was decorated with posters (courtesy of Yuuko’s three troublemakers), flowers and banners here and there. It was as if Ice Castle Hasetsu was hosting a multi-awarded ice show. Not to mention the crowd of people lined up outside just to witness Yuuri and Yurio’s face off.

‘Or to see me embarrass myself for the nth time in a row’ Yuuri thought sullenly.

 Even with the help of the music thrumming inside his ears, he couldn’t shake off the nerves which spiked the moment he woke up from practicing late at night with Minako. His confidence with his eros (“Seriously?” Yuri had quipped at his _unique_ idea. Yuuri wanted to crawl under the table hoping Makkachin’s drool would melt him into nothing. ) had gotten a tad bit better. He felt the more even flow of his movements as he had danced in Minako’s ballet studio. Playing the beautiful woman in town helped capture the kind of eros Yuuri wanted to captivate Viktor with: alluring, addicting, a force reckoning utter neglect from all inhibitions. The type of feeling he likens to katsudon. (Yuuri is still embarrassed. His ideas are not always immature and innocent).  

The three of them were gathered inside the locker room as the media finished their introductions. The air was thick with tension. Both Yuris focused on their own programs as their music blasted in their earphones.

‘If only the music could blast out my nerves’ Yuuri thought as he stretched over the bench waiting for the announcement.

Viktor stood leaning against the wall in thought, observing the two skaters before him. His face stoic as he continued to observe them. From the time Viktor arrived in Hasetsu, Yuuri still couldn’t get ahold of Viktor’s wavelength. It’s been weeks since he had arrived yet Yuuri still has no clue on the man behind the gold medals and the megawatt smiles. Maybe Viktor was just different altogether, eccentric as he is a genius. However, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel a wall present between them. Sure, he was awkward and socially inept but considering the time he had spent with him Yuuri figured he might have gotten an idea to how Viktor really was. But even after all this time, he didn’t have an exact clue. Yuuri figured he’ll find more out in time.

Nonetheless, Yuuri is still determined to show what he can do. He knows how great a skater Viktor is. Losing him in this exhibition would lead him to a wasted opportunity. He wants to be his equal. He’s going to be.

At that moment, Yuri had been called out by Yuuko. Yuuri suddenly felt the nerves come back in multiple waves. He and Viktor proceeded to follow Yuri out and onto the rinkside. Viktor stood by the barrier as Yuuri stood behind him.

Yuri was _amazing_. Yuuri could see the untapped potential the teen had as he skated. The Yuri he is watching now different from the Yuri who had criticized his failed attempts at the Quad Salchow. This Yuri was evolving as he glided on the ice. Embodying the longing hidden in the light soprano singing throughout the song. Yuri had gotten the agape Viktor had set for him.

Yuri had greeted the audience as Viktor complimented him on a job well done. The audience practically roared with delight at his performance.

Suddenly, Yuuri could feel his chest squeezing tight. His sight inking itself with black. His mind sprinting miles in seconds. He willed himself to calm down, trying to blink away his anxiousness. He was met by Viktor in front of him. Yuuri felt his breath taken away as he tried to keep his breathing in check. He can’t afford to panic now. This is his only chance. This is his _last_ chance.

“U-um, I’m going to be a super tasty katsudon so please watch me!” For some reason, he couldn’t help but move on instinct. Yuuri flung his arms around Viktor. He felt the man stiffen against him. At the moment, Yuuri didn’t care if he made a fool out of himself. “Promise!”

Yuuri couldn’t think but he went with what his body told him was right. Yuuri had not only potentially embarrassed himself, he had also crossed that thick boundary between him and Viktor.

“Of course. I love katsudon.” Yuuri felt his heart swell. Those words were surprisingly what he needed in order to keep himself together.

Yuuri let go of Viktor and proceeded to skate to the center of the ice.

‘I am going to surprise him, **_dance_** for him and prove to him I can be much more than this.’

Yuuri locked eyes with Viktor one last time before tilting his head down as he waited for the music.

_‘I am going to be the best pork cutlet bowl, Viktor has ever laid his eyes on.’_

 

* * *

 

 

_Has anyone told you how inviting you are?_

_The ice could’ve melted from just from how you skated._

_Such Eros!_

**-B**

P.S. You might want to work on your landing on that triple axel

 

Was the sender another skater? Were there any skaters with ‘B’ in their name?

‘I never talked with anyone enough though…maybe not’ Yuuri will think about it another time. Tomorrow, he formally starts his training with Viktor.

He had received the bouquet right after the ceremony, delivered once again in the locker room. Red flowers were once again wrapped in gold tinted paper. A sleek red ribbon keeping everything together. At this point, Yuuri was sure the sender was in Japan with full knowledge of the skater’s whereabouts. The fan was really dedicated and Yuuri didn’t know what to do except skate his best to please them.

“Who are they from?” Viktor stood by him as he unlaced his skates. Yuuri felt lighter after the performance. Most of all, he felt warm especially after he was greeted by a hug from Viktor as soon as he stepped out of the ice. It was as if the hugs they have given each other dissolved a great part of the distance between them. Yuuri felt a bit more comfortable with Viktor’s proximity.

“From a fan, most likely.” Yuuri admired the bouquet placed next to him as he continued to pack up. “I really get them more often now.”

“Your fan must really like you for them to send you these bouquets.”

“Yeah, maybe they do…but I’m glad that they believe in me even when I don’t believe in myself.”

“They will always believe in you, Yuuri.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once Yuuri arrived home, he placed the bouquet on his desk as he moved to prepare himself for bed. However, the card slipped from the bouquet and fell to the floor. Yuuri bent down to pick it up and was shocked to see something written and crossed out behind the card.

_You make me hard and melt me like ice._

**-B**

Needless to say, Yuuri nearly fainted to sleep.

* * *

 

 

**Red Poppy: Pleasure**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating in like...a month. I'm really sorry. I'm going through a bit of a slump with my anxiety. I've recently graduated and don't know what to do with my life. Yeah, it's that kind of slump. Hopefully, I'll figure things out in due time. Also hopefully it didn't seep through into the mood of the chapter. Anyways, I will keep updates to once a week from now on. Hope you enjoyed and comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've written anything but now I'm FREEE.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed. The fic will get a bit more fluffier throughout the chapters. All flower meanings courtesy of the internet.  
> Also, I will be update every week I guess lmao.  
> Hope the beginning wasn't too dull for your tastes. I feel so rusty :((  
> ~Unbeta'd~  
> 06/08/2017 - Slight update due to grammatical errors  
> Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
